


The Rippling Effect

by barbex



Series: The Wrex and Shepard stories [2]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 06:40:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbex/pseuds/barbex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting, killing, life threatening situations. There is something exhilarating about being on the battlefield. Not many understand this. Wrex understands perfectly, he knows exactly what she needs. Rated M for smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rippling Effect

**Author's Note:**

> So, after my tame little story 'A night of two warriors', a lot of you have come out as FemShep/Wrex shippers. And there were demands of more sex, more smut involving these two. Naughty girls and boys you. So, have some smut.
> 
> Fair warning: Sex, real sex. I use the words penis and vagina (I do that on purpose). Don't read if you don't like reading that kind of stuff.
> 
> Timeline: sometime in ME1. The only thing I changed - there is a shuttle on the Normandy.

* * *

Shepard collapses her sniper rifle and pulls out her trusted shotgun. She loves that gun, it has a lush, rich sound, a well controlled kickback and devastating damage. And in a pinch it can also be used to beat someone's head in.

So far, none of the mercs come close enough for that special ability but at least they have gotten a bit too close for sniping. Shepard aims and takes down three Blue Suns before rolling over to another cover. Someone has actually gotten smart enough to throw a grenade and her helmet hud warns her of her close proximity to it. With an angry snarl she jumps behind another container, just as the grenade explodes. She hears the shrapnel pepper the side of the container.

"Now that was just insulting," she grumbles, raising her gun over the container and taking off head after head. A manic little cackle leaves her throat as the next stupid merc thinks himself capable of going against her. He doesn't even have time to properly aim, before half of his head explodes in red batarian blood.

She moves forward, the rush of adrenaline driving her on, darting in and out of cover, shooting everything that dares to move in front of her aim. She cleans out her side of the valley with ease. Judging by the sound of the heavy Sokolov gun, Wrex is doing the same to the left of her. On her other side she hears Kaidan's pistol and the pop of biotic effects, reliably taking out any stragglers that try to get away.

She is still moving, firing with every step, the recoil rippling through her until there are no more targets. When she stops shooting, a laugh rises up in her. All around her she sees dead bodies, lives ended by her. Part of her feels guilty but there is another part of her that is hot and wild and turned on. The recoil of her gun always has a way of going straight to her core, tiny shockwaves that seem to bounce around in her vagina.

Her team calls in with an all clear and she calls down the shuttle. She feels hot in her armor and she is really horny. She turns around and bumps straight into Wrex. His ability to move so silently is slightly unnerving.

"Hah! Wrex!"

"Shepard?"

She takes off her helmet and rakes through her short hair. "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for you."

Holy hell, his voice always makes her quiver inside and with her being so horny already now, it feels like an aphrodisiac running through her.

She straightens up and resists the urge to rub her thighs together. "What do you want?"

His huge mouth widens into a grin and he tilts his head to the side to focus one of his red eyes on her. "I think this is more about what you want, Shepard."

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

Wrex grins even more. "I can smell your arousal from five meters away."

"I'm not..." She realizes that there is no point in denying, krogan have a much better sense of smell than humans and the way her pants are soaked, even Kaidan could probably smell her. She is hot from the fight, lust coiling in her like a tight spring.

Wrex moves closer to her and she hears him draw in a deep breath. A deep tone comes rumbling from somewhere deep inside of him and it turns her on even more. He laughs and steps closer to her.

"What's the matter Shepard? Embarrassed that a fight get's you hot?" His hand is moving over her arm. She can't really feel it through her armor but the vibrations from his voice travel over that contact through her body.

"I don't get off on killing," she says and turns away from him. It's a lie of course. She totally does.

Wrex looks at her critically and then shakes his head. "You humans, always getting your morals in the way." His face is moving closer and she feels his hot breath on her skin. "It's the bloodrage. There's nothing wrong with it, it makes you such a magnificent warrior."

Armor clanks together as he steps even closer and Shepard refuses to step back. His voice is vibrating through her. If he keeps talking like that, the juices from her arousal will begin to pool in her boots.

His voice turns even lower. "We fight, we kill and we are still alive. You feel alive, strong." His tongue snakes out and licks her jaw. A rough growl leaves her throat and she grips his arms. She can't wait anymore, she needs sex, right now.

Over the hillside the shuttle descents and the pilot announces over the comm that he is ready to pick them up. Shepard hesitates for a second but decides not to care, she's a Spectre now, not some soldier, she can do what she wants.

"Alenko, get on the shuttle," she orders through the comm and then addresses the pilot. "Fredrik, take Alenko to the Normandy, Wrex and me will stay here. Pick us back up in an hour."

Kaidan's voice comes through the comm. "Commander? Is everything alright?"

"Yes, Kaidan, everything is fine." She rolls her eyes. "Get back to the Normandy. Shepard out."

Before the comm channel closes she hears the shuttle pilot talk. "Shouldn't we wait for the Commander? Why does she..."

Joker's voice cuts in, "Shut up, Fredric and fly the damn shuttle. The commander knows what she's doing. Now you better not make any scratches into my baby when you land this thing in her shuttle bay."

The comm shuts down and they see the shuttle rise into the atmosphere. She turns back to Wrex, who has an amused smile on his face.

"Wrex?"

"Shepard?"

"Do you feel it too?" she asks.

He is grinning now, he knows exactly what she's talking about but apparently he doesn't want to make it easy for her. "Feel what, Shepard?" A deep rumble underlines his voice, rippling through her.

She is fidgeting, her pants dripping wet, her mind in some kind of crazed sex mode. She doesn't want to talk but she also doesn't know how to indicate to a krogan that she wants him to fuck her until she sees stars.

"Feel what?" he asks again, his huge face right next to hers.

She can only whisper. "The lust... bloodlust..."

"What do you mean?" The bastard is grinning, she can hear it in his voice and it infuriates her.

"Oh fuck it!" she yells out, grabbing onto Wrex's headcrest and pulling his head down to her. When his tongue comes out she catches it in her mouth and sucks on it. It satisfies her immensely to see him shudder from that and to feel his hands on her shoulders gripping her hard. With a pop she releases his tongue and pulls back. "Take off that damn armor and fuck me!"

"Yes, Commander!" he rumbles with a grin and begins to release the latches. She suddenly realizes that they are still standing among corpses and her mind is not quite as bloodlusted to want to have sex among the dead eyes of mercs.

"Wait, not here." She grabs his hand and pulls him behind her, back to her sniping position. No merc has made it this far and the ledge is raised a bit higher over the valley, still bathed in hot sunlight. She pulls him to one of the containers and suddenly feels pressed against it, hot krogan breath on her neck, his tongue licking her jaw and her throat.

He takes a step back, that confident grin still on his face and releases the latches of his armor. She is doing the same, her eyes not leaving his. Armor pieces fall with muffled thuds to the grassy ground, underarmor and underwear follows. She scoots up on one of the containers, spreading her legs for him. She knows he smells her, how wet she is for him.

This isn't their first dance and they have established a few things already. A krogan should never be on top of a human woman, that scenario is calling up pictures of shattered spines and nobody wants that. What does work, is a human woman riding a krogan man, or a krogan leaning against something, the human on his lap, facing either way. A human woman bending over something and her krogan lover standing behind her also works really, _really_ well but Shepard's favorite position is her sitting on the edge of something and Wrex standing in front of her, his hips snapping to hers.

So that's how she is sitting, her legs spread wide and she is so horny now that she has to touch herself. Wrex looks at her hand, a deep growl coming from him. He begins to talk because he knows how much his voice turns her on.

"Every krogan knows that the lust comes after the bloodrage. There is nothing wrong with that. A fight, and coming out of it victorious is the best reason to feel your life running through your veins. To celebrate it, to satisfy the basic needs of your body."

_Hot, damn!_

If his voice keeps vibrating through her like that, she's going to come from that alone. But she wants to feel him inside her, so she pulls him towards her, his erection pointing at her like a spear. His penis is not overly large compared to a human but thicker, bending upwards and has a pointed tip. That bend and that tip do things to her insides that are probably illegal in Council space. She is quivering in anticipation now and he knows it, oh yes, he knows it and he teases her with the tip of his penis just brushing her labia lips.

"A warrior like you should have men falling at your knees, begging you to be the one to celebrate life with you," Wrex rumbles and Shepard feels like she is about to go insane.

"Wrex, I swear, if you make me beg, I'm going to shoot you!"

"So will you give me the honour..." he whispers next to her ear with a grin.

"I want you to fuck that honour right out of me, Wrex. Now!"

She hears his chuckle and then she doesn't hear anything anymore because he is driving himself inside her in one fast push. She is so turned on that that push and the brush of his hide against her clitoris is enough for her to scream out her first orgasm. He keeps driving in and out of her and she loves that. She loves riding her orgasm, it feels like it goes on forever like that and she knows he loves the contractions of her tunnel around his penis.

He is grunting, mumbling her name occasionally. She puts her weight on her hands behind her so that she can raise her hip, meeting his thrusts with thrusts of her own. He looms over her, his huge face pressed against her, his tongue snaking out and searching for hers. She meets his tongue with her own, touching and twisting. It's their kissing, this soft tongue caress because kisses don't really work with the krogan's mouth as wide as her lower arm.

One of his hands go under her ass and he changes the angle. Now his tip is brushing against a spot inside her vagina that makes her world turn white. She screams and growls his name, her fingernails scratching and clawing at his hide and she isn't sure if her first orgasm continues or if she is having a second one. All she knows is that she feels alive, that she's riding the wave and that her krogan lover is holding her.

His rhythm is getting faster now, his grunts louder and on the ebbing waves of her own orgasm she feels his hot seed flooding her insides. His roar echoes through the valley, making birds fly up in panic.

He is shaking now, heaving in air. Slipping out of her, he scoots down to the floor and Shepard jumps off the box and settles beside him on the ground. His seed and her fluids are pouring out of her, coating the grass on the ground. She snuggles up to his side and a deep, content rumble comes from him and ripples through her. She kisses his face and strokes the leathery skin on his throat. She knows he loves it when she scratches lightly between the small plates on the side of his throat, so she does just that. His rumble gets even deeper.

Another thing that Shepard has come across during her research is, that humans have some of the strongest stamina in the galaxy. Humans do endurance runs, marathon runs just for the fun of it. Not even turians can keep up as long as humans. That endurance translates very well to sexual stamina and has made humans infamous for being almost unsatisfiable.

Shepard decides to test that theory right now. She is going to tire out her krogan lover, she wants him to feel the strain of this stunt for the rest of the day. Her hands move down to his groin, where his penis is already retreating. She softly strokes him, coaxing him out again.

He groans, "Shepard, what are you doing?"

"I hope you don't think that we are done. We have an hour and that was like five minutes. Buckle up, soldier, there's another ride coming up!"

Wrex shakes his head. "Better leave the dirty talk to me, woman."

He leans his back against the box, giving her access to all of him. She kisses the crest on his chest and slowly moves down, kissing his stomach. Finally she arrives at his half-hard kroganhood and kisses up and down his length. When she takes him in her mouth, he swears something that her translator doesn't recognise. She sucks and licks on him until he is hard again and his hands are clawing at the ground.

She moves back up to his face and lowers herself down on him with a happy sigh. She shudders at the wonderful feeling of being filled by him and slowly rolls her hips. _Hot damn_ , he feels so good inside her, so perfect. She puts her hands on his chest and lowers her hips up and down. Each movement brings a reaction to his face and she loves seeing that, seeing him shudder and pant.

One of his huge hands is on her back, his claws scratching her, the other moves between them and he rubs her clitoris with a knuckle. She pushes herself up to give him better access and she rides his penis and his knuckle until all her muscles tense and she moans out her orgasm. She falls backwards but his arm is holding her until she finds her strength again. When she looks at him, he growls loudly and roughly picks her up and turns her around so that she is an all fours in front of him. That is another position that works really well.

He positions himself behind her on his knees, bending his crooked lower legs behind him. Slowly he drives himself into her, one hand on the ground beside her, the other arm around her hip, holding her and driving her against each of his pushes. The tip of his penis finds a spot inside her again that feels so intense that it almost hurts. Her cry makes him stop all movements but she pushes against him to encourage him and he slowly starts moving again.

He drives in and out of her fast, holding her close with his strong arm. He is licking her skin, tasting her salty sweat. She turns her head as far as she can and when his tongue comes to her mouth, she catches it and sucks on it. His groan shoots another vibration through her.

His hand on her stomach moves lower and one of his fingers finds her clitoris again and that touch is enough to push her over the edge. She throws her head back, her fingers digging into the ground and the rush of her own blood is so loud that she hardly hears Wrex's roar as he comes with her.

He collapses to the ground beside her and pulls her towards him and Shepard has to catch her breath for a minute. She puts her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeats, strong and fast with a slight echo of his second heart. He is humming, content and satisfied and for a while even Shepard feels sated.

She is immensely proud that she can satisfy him, that he desires her just as she desires him. Her warrior, the greatest and strongest man she has ever known and definitely the best lover she ever had. She doesn't know what krogan think of relationships and love but she is determined to never let this man go for as long as she lives.

Shepard raises her head and looks at him. He stares at her with his dangerous red eyes and then pulls her face to his own, licking her throat up to her lips and caressing her tongue with his own. There is an unusual urgency to his movements.

He pulls his head back to look at her. "You are magnificent," he states and the deep rumble of his voice ripples hotly through her again.

That remark may be the closest to a love statement that she will ever get from him and when she whispers, "You are amazing," it means the same.

She presses herself against him and let's her hands wander over his headcrest and his chest. She listens to the sounds he makes to find the places that drive him wild and soon she feels his erection harden against her thigh again.

"By the dust of Tuchanka, are you still not satisfied, woman?" he asks her with mock indignation and she grins widely at him.

"You know what they say about human stamina."

Wrex laughs with a deep rumble that vibrates directly down to her core. "When the turians said that the little humans were worthy fighters, I laughed at them. When the asari said that humans have endless stamina, I laughed as well. Now, when someone tells me that you guys have wings and can fly, I'm just going to believe it."

He pulls her close and she rubs herself against him, on the side, her leg thrown over him. That is a new position for them and it needs some coordinating but after a few adjustments she falls back into that familiar feeling of bliss and wildness with him. He finds all new places inside her and her fingernails leave deep scratches on his crest.

Finally, they have to stop when they hear the shuttle rushing through the atmosphere. They put their clothes and armor back on and climb down the hillside towards the shuttle. Shepard notices with a satisfied grin that Wrex walks with a slight limp and he seems to be really tired. Not that she walks and looks much better herself.

Back on the Normandy she doesn't even try to hide her feelings, giving Wrex a big, sloppy kiss when they step out of the shuttle and pulling him behind her into her cabin, ignoring the stares of the crew. Wrex looks surprised but grins happily. She undresses him and herself and drags him into her private shower.

They have not had sex in her shower yet.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hmmm, sexy, sexy krogan time.  
> I hope that was good for you. Naughty, naughty, you.


End file.
